1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package and a light emitting diode which uses such a package, and more particularly to a light emitting diode package which is made of alumina ceramics and a light emitting diode which uses such a package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a light emitting element which can be manufactured on a mass production basis and can exhibit high luminance and low power consumption, a light emitting diode has been popularly used. Particularly, in recent years, as a light emitting diode which aims at a prolonged life time by enhancing the heat radiation characteristics, a light emitting diode which forms a package thereof using two plate-like alumina ceramics has been used. As such a light emitting diode, there has been known a light emitting diode in which a base body and cover body which are formed of a plate-like ceramics are laminated to each other, a light emitting diode element is mounted on a surface of the base body, and an opening having a tapered reflection surface is formed in an approximately center portion of the cover body (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-37298).
Further, in recent years, along with the development of a blue light emitting diode, the utilization of a light emitting diode which emits light in an ultraviolet region in the manufacture of a semiconductor substrate has been taken into consideration.
Under such circumstances, the light emitting diode which uses alumina ceramics as a raw material is requested to satisfy a demand for further higher luminance.
Further, to satisfy the demand for further higher luminance of the light emitting diode, besides the further higher luminance of a light emitting diode element per se, it is also necessary to enhance the reflectance of a reflecting surface which is formed on a light emitting diode package.